


The Warmth that Erases Despair

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Time, Nalu - Freeform, lovefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story posted for the NaLu LoveFest prompt: First Time</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth that Erases Despair

Lucy exhaustedly walked into her room, sighing to herself as she was greeted by the sight of Natsu sound asleep under the covers. Too drained to attempt to shoo him off, she quietly slipped under the covers on her side of the bed, turning on her side to face away from Natsu. Weary from the day’s work she quickly fell asleep, aided by the soothing warmth that radiated from Natsu underneath the covers. Just as she was nodding off, she felt a warm pressure against her back as Natsu pulled himself close to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She absentmindedly hugged his arm, lacing her fingers through his as she let herself melt into his embrace before succumbing to sleep.

Some hours later, Lucy jolted awake from a nightmare. _Natsu._ Despair clutched Lucy’s heart as she remembered losing her best friend in her dream. She quickly turned on her side to face Natsu, letting out a sigh of relief as she confirmed he was still there. Unable to shake the horrible feelings from her nightmare, she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled in close as she succumbed to the sobs that wracked her body.

Natsu awoke, aware of the feeling of something wet dripping down his bare chest. As he regained his senses from his drowsiness, he realized Lucy was clutching him tightly, her body violently shaking in a fit of silent sobs.

“Hey, hey, you’re fine. I’m right here.” He tried to calm her, stroking her hair and gently rubbing her back. “I’ve got you, Luce.”

“Don’t ever leave me, Natsu.” She pleaded, her voice cracking through the sobs.

“I will never leave you.” He whispered, hoping she understood how deeply he meant it.

She looked up at him, the sight of her lamenting eyes piercing through his heart. “You promise?”

For once in his life, Natsu didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know just how to convey everything he was feeling to make sure she understood how her felt about her. Acting purely on impulse, he quickly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Lucy lay there, wide-eyed and unmoving as his chapped lips swiftly closed the distance between hers, scrunching their noses together awkwardly in the process. As awkward a first kiss as it was, she couldn’t help herself as she melted into him, running her fingers through his hair as she enthusiastically returned the kiss.

He abruptly pulled away, his chapped lips lightly tugging against Lucy’s smooth skin as he retreated. “Sorry, I don’t-“

She cut him off, pulling him in for another kiss. Tilting his head to avoid the clashing of noses, Natsu smoothly glided his lips over hers, stealing away her despair as his sultry breath escaped and mingled with hers. He breathed her in, the heavenly taste of her breath overwhelmingly intoxicating. He slid his hand down to her waist, his calloused fingers lightly scraping against her skin as he pulled her closer.

They slowly pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other’s as they took a brief respite from their passionate embrace, their cheeks flushed from the heat of the moment. The heat from her breath and the feel of her velvety skin under his fingers was simply too much for Natsu to handle.

He pulled her in once more, their lips pressed together even tighter as they struggled to close as much distance between each other as possible. Bliss soon turned to desire as they succumbed to the passion that drove them. Natsu flicked his tongue over Lucy’s lower lip, begging for entrance. She fervently accepted, opening her mouth wider to allow his tongue to slip through. She groaned as she felt him slide his tongue between her lips, leaving a trail of burning heat as he traced his way around her mouth.  

He pushed her down by the waist, pinning her against the bed as he scrambled on top of her. He swiftly chucked his vest off, throwing it to some corner of the room before sprawling out on top of her, surrounding her in the radiating warmth of his body. His lips traced their way to lightly nibble on her earlobe. Her body arched in response, a moan escaping her lips as he hit a sweet spot. Driven by desire, he continued his way south, scraping her fangs down her neck to the collar of her shirt.

He paused, unsure whether he should continue or not. She grinned at him reassuringly, guiding his hands to the curve of her breasts as she helped him unbutton her shirt to expose her breasts. Consumed with lust, he unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. She moaned loudly as he dove his head in the valley of her breasts, suckling and nibbling one while he massaged the other. Gradually, he spiraled his way to the top, gently pulling on the tip of her breasts with his teeth. She groaned, shoving his head harder into her chest.

“Natsu…” She sighed, overwhelmed with the pleasure of his teasing tongue tracing across her chest.

Unable to prolong any longer, he flipped around so he wound up underneath Lucy. He deftly ripped off her skirt and panties, his hands in a flurry as he stripped her naked. He sat up, holding her on his lap as he took in her full beauty. His hands traced along the curves of her body, taking in every detail of her flawless figure as she straddled his lap.

“Take me, Natsu.” She whispered, clutching him against her as she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

He leaned back, propping himself up on his arms as he allowed her to rip his pants off. Her mouth dropped at the sight of his full length, already rock hard. He lowered himself onto the bed, pulling her down for a kiss before getting comfortable. Situating herself above his member, she slowly started to slide down, taking his full length inside of her. She drew a sharp breath as the last inch slid in, a stab of pleasure electrifying her body.

Natsu slid his hands over her legs, massaging them as she grew accustom to his full size inside of her. As soon as he thought she was ready, he started to slowly rotate his hips, a moan escaping her lips as the sensation of the pleasure threatened to consume her. She met his rotations with her own, slowly grinding into him, causing him to thrust deeper into her. He groaned, his nails creating marks on her legs as he clenched his fists from the pleasure.

“Do that again.” He growled, consumed by lust.      

She complied, continually gyrating her hips over him. His groans only gained intensity as his body threatened to succumb to the pleasure. He started to hammer into her, the two heavily panting as their bodies ground together.

“Oh God, Natsu, I’m-“ She swallowed her words as an indescribable sensation surged through her, wracking her body in tremors of pleasure. The feeling of her clenching around his member drove him over the edge, and Natsu quickly followed, his body shaking uncontrollably as he climaxed into her.

Panting, an exhausted Lucy slid off of Natsu and collapsed onto his naked body as they embraced each other. She relaxed her head onto his firm chest, hypnotized by the steady rise and fall of his breathing.

“I love you, Natsu Dragneel.” Lucy said impulsively, fearful of how he would react once she’d said it.

To her delight, Natsu responded by pulling her tighter against his naked body. “I love you more, Lucy Heartfilia.”


End file.
